The twins of elements
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: The twins are back to fairy tail. Violet and Tyler are back from there 8 year mission. Who knows what will happened they could find some romance along the way. The pairings Lalu, , Cayler, Gale, Jerza, Naterdy, and more (also in this story sabertooth is nice and kind guild and everyone else is to).T for cursing and some romance and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The summary**

 **The twins of Elements are back at Fairy tail Violet and Tyler are back from there 8 year mission will they find something new or will find some romance**

 **Violet Vermilion is twenty year old girl the strongest wizard in all of Fiore the 1 of the ten grand saints and Princess of Dragons and 3 generations dragon and god slayer and her twin brother the second grand saint she has dragon fairy magic, dragon slayer (every type), god slaying (every type),take over(AN on my profile says my OC powers but I limited a little)teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, re-quip, sleep, celestial spirit, resitance to stone eyes and figure eyes her nicknames are the Vixen and the Goddess of Magic. Her appearance is she is also a lot of great grand of The first master Mavis Vermilion Violet has Mavis hair color with red tips style in sometimes hold in a star hair band and skin tone and green eyes she wear a baby blue heart line shirt that covers her butt and a black belt 2 inches under her bust and her belt holds her keys and the god and dragon whip which is ten times stronger than Lucy and she wears black pants and boots for her causal wear, her formal wear is a deep purple dress with a leaf belt and that holds her keys and dress opens to her thigh with purple matching shoes and star earrings, her athletic wear is a string blue crop top with dark blue a the sides and matching shorts with high black combat boots, her swimsuit is a string red bikini, her gmg wear is same as her casual outfit but with a quiver and inside is silver arrows and a blue bow and her party wear is a heart line ruffle white dress with a leather shirt and she has a light purple fairy tail emblem. her personality is loyal, kind, caring, hot headed, multi tasker, athletic , smart, bookworm, dare devil, stubborn, animal lover and hopeless romantic. Her exceed Twilight she has a human and wolf form and wears a white dress her fur color is white with blue eyes a pink bow and her magic Aera, re-quip and when in human form has a shell flute that can matiplate people minds and a gold bow and silver arrows. Violet's team is the Twin of elements. Fear of spiders and being alone and friends being hurt**

 **Tyler Vermilion is a twenty year old boy the second strongest wizard in all of Fiore the 2 of the ten grand saints and his twin sister is the 1 of the ten grand saints he is Prince of dragons and 3 generation dragon and god slayer and his magic is dragon slayer(every type), god slayer(every type), take over, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, re-quip, sleep, celestial spirit, resitance to stone eyes and figure eyes, his nicknames are The wolf and the god of elements. His appearance is he is a lot of great grand son of Mavis Vermilion except he has deep brown hair style spikey like natsu and eyes he wears a white shirt with black pants and brown belt that holds her keys for his casual wear, his formal wear is a black suit with a brown tie, his athletic wear is a black and gray stripped tank top with black shorts, his swim suit is black shorts with red fire patterned, his gmg outfit is like rufus outfit but with steel daggers and his party wear is a purple dress shirt with a black pants and he has a black fairy tail emblem. Her personality is loyal, kind, caring, calm, athletic, smart, sweet, dare devil and stubborn. His exceed Roko he has a human and wolf form his fur color is light brown with blue eyes and her magic is Aera, re-quip, and when in human form has a steel sword. Tyler's team is the Twin of elements. Fear of being alone and friends being hurt and traitors**

 **Check out Tigertyler he is the co star of this story next to me**

 **please review and pm me if you want to be a Oc in my story~Violetfairy12**


	2. Arrival,Training and new harem

Chapter 2 the twins of elements

Violet's pov in fount of fairy tail doors

'were finally back to fairy tail' I though "Yo bro lets enter badass style" I said to my twin brother Tyler "sure" he said cheerfully I jumped lifted my leg with a spin " YO WERE BACK " I yelled every one except the new members cried Master cried and said your finally back we though you were dead "well we would of came 4 years earlier but this moron mound a dragon we found out are mother and father were king and queen of dragons and gods and we went training for 4 years of training did get us 1 and 2 of ten grand saints and are magic is (read it in the first chapter) and are nicknames are My name is the Vixen and the goddess of Magic and Melody and the my Brother Tyler is the tiger and the god of elements and I am 1 of the ten grand saints and Tyler is 2.

Everybody pov

'the heck!'

Violet's pov

"by the way I already now the new people cause the time dragon told me everything that has happened and nice job on the GMG" I said master said "i just remember the GMG is coming up and the team A is Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfillia, Violet Vermilion , Cana Alberona and Tyler Vermilion and subitute is Wendy Marvell and team B is Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Levy Mcgarden , Gajeel Redfox and Mirajane Strauss and the subitute is Lisanna Strauss you got 3 monthes to train also Violet and Tyler can you train all of them"

Tyler's pov

"sure" me and Violet said then i heard Violet say "Teleport forest clearing magonlia" then a oval apperaed showing a picture of a camp and then you siad "get in" all of us went in "okay we will be doing speed,new magic,team work " i said "aye sir" the others said except Violet " so your first session is speed and you will be dodging lighting bolts if you get hit your out got it" Violet said "WHAT" Lucy said "I SAID GOT IT" Violet yelled terrifed everybody and said "aye sir" "lets get started" i said

 **After the session**

Everyone was panting and tired "alright lets have some lunch" i said "I'll make it" Violet said then she went in to the camp kitchen

Violet's pov

I went to the kitchen making some lom mein noddles after a hour i finished and said " lunch is ready" everyone rushed in and ate i asked them what new magic they wanted to learn

Mira wanted to learn posion dragon slayer magic

Lucy wanted to learn lighting and shadow dragon slayer magic

Natsu wanted to improve his fire dragon slayer magic

Gajeel wanted to learn earth dragon slayer magic

Laxus wanted to learn water dragon slayer magic and improving his magic

Cana wanted to learn teleportation magic and celestial spirit magic

Wendy wanted to improve her sky dragon slayer and healing magic

Erza wanted to learn takeover

Levy wanted to learn runes

Lisanna wanted to learn nature dragon slayer

"alright Mira you will be training with Toxic Lucy your training with Tonitu and Skadrium, Natsu with Igneel, Gajeel with Natrina, Laxus with Tonitu and Coral, Cana you will be training with Violet, Wendy with Grandeeny, Erza with me and Levy with Runia and Lisanna with Persephony " Tyler said "open gate of the posion dragon, open gate of the lighting dragon,open gate of the shadow dragon, open gate of the fire dragon, open gate of the water dragon, open gate of the nature godess:Toxic, Tonitu, Skadrium, Igneel,Natrina, Coral,Grandeeny, and Persephony " I said.

 **After two monthes of training**

"okay everybody this month is to physcial training Laxus,Roko, and Tyler you will be lifting weights, Lucy and Levy you need meditate with Capricorn, Cana

go to the store to get some gate keys and cards and when you come back go meditate with Lucy and Levy, Wendy i going to make you a unlimeted air dome a suck as much as you canto increase your magic, Gajeel i want to you to destory a couple of moutain, Twilight go and train with your bow and arrow, Erza pratic your take over, Lisanna can you also practice your magic and Mira practice with swords with me, got it" "yeah/k"

 **The end of the third month (yeah short monthes but to lazy)**

Tyler's pov

'i'm feeling weird when i'm near Cana i feel my heart go faster what's with me I not a love sick puppy (thats what i feel sometimes at school -_-)I got to watch out with sis and Mira there match makers ughh' then i heard something that broke my though "everybody were going to win this year" Violet said which was answeared with WOOOS "Lets go to the train to Crocus" Violet said was earned with woos and ughs from Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel. WHen we were on the train Lucy, Mira,Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna,Laxus, and gajeel motion sickness kicked in Violet just gigled at them while the boys glared at her then she said "find i wont help you with your motion sickness I'll help the girls" "nevermind just help us" the boys said after she helped them with ther emothion sickness for the next month all of them said there thanks then are train arrived in Crocus we saw Mermaid heel, Sabertooth (Sabertooth and Fairy tail are friend during the Tenjrou arc and everyone there is nice)Quaton Cerberaus, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and new guilds there were alot of people who recongize me and Violet we signed are picture and ect we made are way to are Hotel Stu di mo we relaxed

 **The elmination round has started**

 **Violet's pov**

We heard a speaker 'Hey this is the sky maze and your job is to find the end with out falling out kabo' I said "this is easy will be first" we walked in the sky maze and i said "Teleport sky maze Crocus end"

"your the first that was 10 seconds a new record and your the 1 and 2 of the ten grand saints and head of the magic council and member of the coucil kabo increadiable" "thanks" me and my twin said

then i siad to the group to head to the hotel for sleep and dinner". When we were at the hotel we had dinner and i said "I'm going to take a shower" i grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom then i stripped and went into the shower i took out my blueberry scented shampoo and used it and washed it out and used my condition and did the same while i was showering and sang.

Rufus's pov (before Violet sang)

I was heading to Fairy tail's hotel to hang out with them i was greeted and i hanged out with Gray and we were in there room someone was taking a shower then i heard whoever was showering was singing i heard a beatiful voice of a angel.

Violet's pov

 _ **Giver your heart a break by Demi Lovato**_

 _ **The day i first meant you told you never fall in love**_

 _ **But now that i get you**_

 _ **I know fear is what it really was**_

 _ **Now here we are**_

 _ **So close yet so far**_

 _ **Haven't I passed the test**_

 _ **When will you realize**_

 _ **Baby I'm not like the rest**_

 _ **Don'twanna break your heart wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know your scared it's wrong**_

 _ **like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste**_

 _ **(to waste)**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **your heart a break**_

 _ **So ley me give your heart a break your,**_

 _ **heart a break**_

 _ **(oh yeeh yeeh)**_

 _ **On Sunday, you went home alone**_

 _ **There was tears in your eyes**_

 _ **I called your cell phone mu love,**_

 _ **But you did not reply**_

 _ **The world is ours if we want it**_

 _ **We can take it, if you just taje my**_

 _ **hand,**_

 _ **Theres no turn,right now**_

 _ **Maybe just try to understand**_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **Wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know you're scared is wrong**_

 _ **I think i might a mistake**_

 _ **Theres just one life to live**_

 _ **And theres no time to waste**_

 _ **(to waste)**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **your heart a break**_

 _ **Theres just so much you can take**_

 _ **give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Oh yeeh yeeh**_

 _ **When your lip are on my lips**_

 _ **Then hearts beats as one**_

 _ **But youslip out of my finger tips**_

 _ **Everytime noo oh oh**_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know you're scared is wrong**_

 _ **I think i might make a mistake**_

 _ **Theres just one life to live**_

 _ **and theres no time**_

 _ **to wait (to wait)**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **There somethink happen'**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **You put that smile away**_

 _ **Something that you cant disguise**_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart you ease the ache (the ache)**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a breakgive your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **your heart a break**_

 _ **There just so much you can take**_

 _ **your heart a break**_

 _ **your heart a break**_

 _ **Oh yeeh yeeh**_

 _ **The day I first met you**_

 _ **You told me you never fall in love**_

Everybody's pov (exceot Rufus's)

Everybody here in the hotel heard a lovely voice everybody there smiled knowing it was Violet's voice

Rufus's pov (there is others but he was so deep in though he didn't notice)

'what a beatiful voice and understand the song when i first loved someone but got heartbroken and hidden the pain away with a smile' (AN aww such a sad story)

Violet's pov

I changed into a purple tank top with black shorts that just covered my butt when i walked out i saw Lyon, Rufus, and Rogue "yo" i said i smiled when they saw me they said hi and blushed for some reason but I just brushed it off "so what's going on" I said "nothing but you got a great singing voice" Lyon said and the others agreed I blushed said "thanks also be right back i'm going to get a snack what anything" "yeah can we get some doughnuts" we said "yeah see ya" i said "ok" they said when i left to the bar.

Lyon's pov

"you guys stay away from Violet shes mine" i said "no we will do this gentlemenly we will all try to win her heart agreed" Rufus said we nodded "also we can't fight in forunt of her she'll kill us also no sabotoge" we nodded again after a few minutes of glaring at each other Violet came in with blueberries and cholate and glazed doughnuts (AN hmm glazed are my fave) she popped some blueberries in her month and gave us the choclate dounutes after we ate and chatted we said are goodbyes and left while Violet went to bed and slept while we headed into the elevator we glared with each other the whole way until we were out of the hotel. I headed to my guilds hotel went in and though of Violet and how to make her fall in love with me and chuckled Sherry and Chelia looked at me weirdly but shocked it off I went into my room and though how Rufus and Rogue should watch out for me then i took a shower and went to bed.

Rufus's pov

When I arrived to me and Rogue's guild hotel Flower de Flou we were still glared at each other until we went in to are rooms i though about Violet and how Lyon and Rogue should watch out I can still remember the and the voice and hows she understands me I'm going to make her fall head over heels for me and took a shower changed into my boxers and went to bed and though about Violet

Rogue's pov

When I arrvied to me and Rufus guild hotel Flower de Flou we still glared at each other Rufus was so deep in though he didn't hear me chuckle about how Lyon and him should watch out for me when I did chuckle Yukino and Minerva looked at me funny but returned to there conservation I headed to my room I saw Froush he was asleep on my bed I stared at him for a moment a smiled a bit then went into my nathroom stripped and took a shower and changed into my boxers and went to sleep and though about Violet and her song before I feel to sleep I though about how shes gets me.

* * *

Theres a poll on my profile whp should Violet be with Lyon, Rogue or Rufus also pm if you want be in my storp just to these things

OC information

Name

magic-

looks-

back story-

Check out Tigertyler7

Please review and stay awesome~Violetfairy12


	3. The good news and kiss

**The twins of Elements chapter 3**

 **I realized that i did not say the different apperances after the training.(all of them are more powerful than Gildarts**

 **Lucy: Has grown in power and height just 9 inches shorter that Laxus, Has hair down to hips, wears a blue draped goddess dress with long white boots that reach to her knees**

 **GMG Lucy:wears a black lether jacket, yellow tanktop, with black shorts with Black boots to her knees**

 **Laxus:has grown more muscalar like Elfman, grown more powerful,wears a the same as he usually wears**

 **Mirajane:has grown more powerful, has hair down to her thigh and her tips are purple, wears the same thing that she wore and her rebel days but in purple(also her hair in in the same style in the rebel days)**

 **Erza: has more armor and swords and more powerful, has grown taller and hair is to thigh, wears the same amor but in red**

 **GMG Erza:wears a black tank top with fingerless purple gloves with fairy tail emblem and wears black shorts with black knee high boots**

 **Natsu:more powerful, stronger everything else is the same**

 **the exceeds:(I trained them) all of them have a wolf and a form like pantherlily**

 **Lisanna:more powerful,hair down to her back and wavy,wears a green wavy dress connected to a emerald necklace with green heels that has a vine wrapping against each leg up to 3 inches up from her knees with a green fabig holding it and same with the arms.**

 **GmG lisanna: strapless blue dress with a emerald necklace hold the dress with white boots to her knees**

 **Wendy:grown a little taller,more powerful,same hairstyle,wears a blue scale then green then yellow scale dress hold up with a gold necklace**

 **Cana:has grown more powerful,same hair style,gotten taller, wears a blue genie top with blue shorts**

 **Gajeel:gotten more musclar, and stronger everything else is the same**

 **Levy:has gotten a bigger chest(that feels so weird saying that), grown taller,has hair to her midback, she wears a orange cropped tank top with a black leather jacket with white shorts and matching boots to her knees**

 **Tyler:stronger,musclar, wears a black leather jacket with a red t shirt and black pants**

 **Violet: stronger, hair to her thigh wavy, wears a the same thing except with a purple heartline shirt**

 **Now to the story**

* * *

 **At GMG**

Violet's pov

we were in the stadium's battlefield then we heard the pumpkin say"8 place is Twillight Orge,7 is to Blue Pegasus,6 is to Quato Cerberaus,5 is to Mermaid Heel,4 is Fairy tail B team,3 to Lamia Scale, 2 to Sabertooth, and lastly 1 is Fairy tail A team" when he said are team we walked Yajima said "they got 2 of ten grand saints on there team 1 and the 2 there will tough to beat" then Tyler said "Yo i the second my twin sis is the 1" he flashed a smile which make a couple girls swoon it also made Cana ticked off I though about matchmaking Cana with Tyler then I said "Hi I'm Violet also Hi Yaji" i smiled which made some boys blushs i wonder why we went to are stand the Mato said I was to VS Jura i said "yay" people looked at me like am was a Alien "what" i said then I teleported to the arena "hi Jura nice to meet you again" I said then Jura said calmy "yes it is its been awhile I heard you became the head of the magic coucil and Tyler-dono became a member" I said "correct now before we battle want to make a bet" "thats sure to make this battle more intersing" Jura said "yes and if I win you most revel what you hate if I lose I'll tell ten of my secrets to the Fiore" I said without emotion "agreed lets begin" Jura said "alright lets see if you can get me to my 5% power since I will start using 1% I had never used all my power before" I said smirking "WHAT" every guild and announcers yelled and asked Tyler if it was true "Its true the higthest see has used was 4% while mine is 10%" Tyler said "enough chit chat lets begin" I said then said "re quip Amazon armor" I changed into a white goddess dress with the girdle of Hippolyta and a golden bow and arrow with that I used the bow and arrow again Jura "Rock wall" he yelled but my arrors went threw and hit him in the arm everyone was confused how a arrow could get thought until I explained "the arror was made from the gods it can get through any thing so your rock wall is useless" Jura said " " I teleportanted behind him a kicked his back "never mess with a Amazon" I said then I said "Dragon fairy transform majestic buring flames come forth" I trans form into a red dress at the top was outlined with black with black stripes cutting through the red in different directions my hair changed color to dark pink with red majectic wings with a gold crown with rubys incarved with in and on the tips of the point of the crown I had red velvet shoes that can be seen with the opening of the dress at the side to my thigh I looked to see Rufus,Rogue and Lyon blush weird but I had to focus on the battle I yelled "fire blast" the nJura said "rock wall" but it exploded the I said "this is 2%" then Jura began to panicked " Tyler and I have trained the Fairy tail A and B team they are stronger than Gildarts and Gramps" Master said "THERE STRONGER THAN ME IN JUSt 3 MONTHES HOW" everybody at Fairy tail laughted (AN Mavis is there next to Master) I yelled "Imflamation" with that it burned Jura's cloak and his arms "arrgh" Jura said in pain Oobra said "Jura win this of I'll make you spin" "Oobra how can Jura win this is the 1 of the ten grand saints she stronger than him and she's is head of the magic coucil and to top it off she is the alot of great grand daught of the founding master of Fairy tail" Sherry said Oobra "I'll make you spin" "i'm already spinning" Sherry yelped "Dragon fairy transform lovely moving waves come forth" I transform into a white dress with the top overlaping the the other side my hair changed into blue with medium blue size wings I was also bare footed I floated in the air everyone was amazed with my transformatioin until I said "water waves of doom" then a giant wave of water came from my hands facing Jura her was swepped away and fainted I healed him and he did the bet he said he hated his Baldness after that Mato said I was the winner everyone cheered the loudest was Fairy tail, Sabertooth and Lyon I transformed into my normal clothes went back to my booth and said be right back I teleported to Sabertooth's booth and "Min-min" then Minerva turned around gave me a smile and hugged me I hugged her back after all she was my childhood friend then Sting coughed asking how they know each other "we are childhood friends and cousins but Min-min had to move" I said "yeah but Vi were still friends right" Min said with puppy eyes "of course now where is Uncle Jiemma" I said then heard a booming voice said I'm here then I turned around and saw Jiemma I hugged him "wheres the little sport" Jiemma said "Tyler is in are booth" I repied'

Then I heard Rogue and Rufus I turned and saw them "Hi guys" I said cutely they blushed and said "hi/hello" then I heard Mato say"its the next match its between the Ice wizards rlay from Fairy tail B team and Lyon from Lamia Scale

I suggested we watch I sat on the balcony wall with Minerva doing the same they made a bet whoever loses tell there crush

 **After the battle**

"GRAY IS THE WINNER KABO" Mato said Chelia went to heal him "I am a man of my word my crush is Violet Vermilion also there are two others who have a crush on her to" Lyon said I blushed and said "there to others who?" "I can't say but it is someone near to you" Lyon said with a blush on his face everyone else was frozen with the confesion and there were two others but Rufus and Rogue was flustered but Minerva/Jiemma yelled "STAY AWAY FROM MY COUSIN/NIECE LYON" that snapped everybody trance "Umm lets get to the score 10 points to Fairy tail B team kabo" "Good job Gray" I heard Erza say to Gray then "I could of done better the ice princess" Natsu said "what did you say Flame brain" Gray said "Do I hear fighting" Erza said meancing "No were best friends" Gray said throwing his arm over Natsu "A-aye Sir" Natsu said doing the same I giggle at the sight then I turned to Minerva,Jiemma,Rufus,Rogue,,Yukino and the exceeds and said "Thanks but Min-Min and Uncle but I can take care of myself and I got to go to my Team's balcony Bye" the I grabbed my whip made it land on the high piller I took a step back then jumped holding onto my whip and sailed to my Team's balcony and landed on Tyler's back I saw Twilight and Roko "Hi Vi nya" said twilight my exceed in the wolf cub form "aww give me a hug Twilight" I said then I heard a groan "get off of me Violet-nii" Tyler said "Oops sorry" I got off then gave Twilight a hug while you slept on my lap I saw laxus and Lucy and Cana coming "Hi guys" "Hi/Yo" Lucy,Cana and Laxus said "why did Minerva and Jiemma called you cousin and niece" Laxus said is wonder "Because they are our cousin and Uncle duh" me and Tyler said at the same time "what!" Laxus said surpised "Laxy calm down" Lucy said while gigging this causing Laxus to blush "whatever Blondie" Laxus said with that I started to giggle and said "You two act like a old married couple" Laxus and Lucy stared at each other then blushed and turned there heads in different directions then we heard Mato annouced the 3 battle it was Lucy vs Sting

"Go LUCY" all of us and fairy tail yelled

Lucy's pov

I though this is going to be fun then I jumped off the balcony, flipped then landed in the arena I was awarded with cheers then I saw Sting "Lets make a bet like the others" I offered Sting said "Sure but I'm probaly going to win so to embrassed you it will be the same deal with the two ice-freaks" this cause the two 'Ice freaks' to say HEY! HE IS THE ICE FREAK "Same deal for me agreed" I said "agreed" Sting said arrogantly "alright lets get started" I said with that the bell ringed "open gate of the harvest goddess:Demeter" then a ding dong was heard then a woman about 30 years old dressed in fall colors with red curly hair appeared "attack him Demeter" I said then vines began to grown and attack Sting then Yukino yelled "Lucy-san how did you get plantery key those are so rare" "i got other new keys thanks to Violet and Cana is celestial spirit mage to" I say as I doged Sting light roar "all the Fairy tail teams learned a new magic or some improved there old some did both ever I had and I'll show you" I said then I yelled "Lighting dragon:ROAR" the lighting came out my mounth and hit Sting dead center "it takes alot more then that to take me down White dragon roar" Sting yelled I doged it "SAme to you now I got some thing else up my sleeve Demeter hold him" I said then rose wines captured his arms and legs from moving I yelled "shadow dragon secret arts: Shadow sword of darkness" shadows spikes went on my arms than I ran to sting and hit him with it 8 times before I jumped back Demeter dropped him he collasped then got back up with alot of scars and said "how did you learn shadow dragon slaying Rogue's dragon is dead and so is mine" Violet said in a lound voice "My mom and dad died when they saved your dragons lives there still alive your dragons" Sting and Rogue cried to find that there parents are still alive "Yaji may I" Violet said "you may" Yajima said "open gate of the light dragon and shadow dragon: Weisslogia,Skadrium" Violet said then a white dragon and black one apperared then turned into there human form I saw Rogue jumped from his balcony and ran to hug his father and Sting did the same saying they were sorry I heard a 'aww' from Violet I had to admit it was pretty heartwarming I smiled at the scene the dragons say they had to go and left to the dragon realm (AN sorta like the celestial world) Rogue and Sting to say they were sorry she forgave them then said "umm theres still a fight ging on continue" Violet said the nI started to fight sting again "White dragon secret arts:HOLY NOVA' Sting yelled "lighting dragon secret arts:Zues's raging bolts" I yelled I was hit and so was Sting with that we both fainted in exhaustion.

Violet's pov

I jumped down to heal Sting and Lucy. After I healed them it was a tie and both had to the bet

"Ok since it was a tie we both have to do it I like Laxus alright" Lucy said while blushing I looked at Laxus blushing and saying he likes Lucy to then Mira yelled "BLONDE BLUE EYED BABIES" then she went to Mira land then Master said "GREAT GRAND BABIES" I yelled them to be quite "It was a tie I like Minerva" Sting said I smirked and said "Min you got your self a date good job" Min blushed "VIVI" Min yelled "what" I said acting innocent "HMPH" Minerva said Jiemma said "I approve" then Mato said "This is the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Games kabo" after that started to leave the stadium then I got up walked into the halllway I bumped into Rogue I almost fell but he causght me but he started to fall to and accidenly kissed my on the lips I froze his lips tasted like blackberries like his scent but with out the fresh pine smell after a couple minutes of shock he pulled away saying he was sorry "it's okay it was a accident also I sort of enjoyed it" I said blushing I saw he Rogue was blushing aswell then he said "well if you enjoyed it" then he dove for my lips again I gasped the Rogue's tounge slipped in playing with mine I started to kiss him back I moaned after 4 more minutes of making out he heard someone coming so we pulled away but I pecked him on his lips then after that Lyon came "Well bye I got to go to my guilds hotel see ya later" I said Rogue said "goodbye" then I left I though about the kiss then before I knew it I was at the hotel and went in to my room took a shower then before I fell asleep I though 'Lyon and Rogue likes me wait a minute Lyon said there were two other guys like me then I remebered how Rogue and Rufus blushed I just realized Lyon,Rogue and Rufus like me OMG I can't believe it I figured it out the next day the n I fell asleep.

Rogue's pov

'I can't believe I make out with Violet her lips tasted like blueberries and vanilla just like herscent with out the scent of jasmines' I left for my hotel where I saw Sting with are team I went to there table Orga asked what took me so long I said "I was with Violet to hang a little bit" Sting teased me saying "I bet you like her wait are you one of the guys that liked Violet-san along with Lyon and some other guy" I blushed a little tint of pink sating not intersed "Minerva Rogue likes Violet" Sting said Minerva and Master Jiemma came down saying I better not hurt her unless I got a death wish and that goes to the same to the others. I sighted went to my room where I saw Froush sleeping on my bed then I went to the bathroom showered then went to sleep 'I though about the kiss I'll get Violet' with that though I feel to a deep sleep.

Rufus's pov

I heard sting yell "Minerva Rogue likes Violet" then Minerva and Master Jiemma came down and said "You better not hurt her unless you got a death wish and that goes to the same to the others" I went to Minerva and Jiemma I told them about how Me, Rogue and Lyon likes Violet they said "I approve of you and Rogue but not that Ice freak but hurt her and your dead got it" I nodded and asked them to keep it a secret from the others they agreed then I went to my room to rest for the next day for the GMG then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Check out TigerTyler7**

 **This is my longest chapter ever PARTY**

 **Please Review and Fav and Follow~Violetfairy12**


	4. Guilds VS Violet and Fairy eye

**Hey everybody I hope you like my story also please Vote in the poll its on my profile all of the votes all 0% :( please vote its been up for 4 to 5 days**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashiro dos but if I did LALU FOR EVER also please check out TylerTiger7 he is a great author and friend**

* * *

Violet's pov

I woke up remember what happened yesterday I blushed remembering what happened between Rogue and I (AN This maybe fan fiction but that doesn't mean we don't use proper English thanks to my teacher -_-) then I got up from bed strenched got my clothes went to the bathroom stripped got in the shower and did the usual then sang (AN every morning there be a song)

 **No I'd rather be by Rhinna (feat. Jess Glynee)**

 _ **We're a thousand miles from comfort we have traveled land and sea**_

 _ **But at long as you are with me there's no place**_

 _ **I'd rather be**_

 _ **I wound wait forever**_

 _ **Exalted in the sea**_

 _ **Al long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat**_

 _ **With every step you take, Kyoto to the bay**_

 _ **Strolling so casually**_

 _ **We're different and the same**_

 _ **Get you another name**_

 _ **Switch up the battery**_

 _ **If you gave a chance I would take it**_

 _ **It's a shot in the dark**_

 _ **But I'll make it**_

 _ **Know with all your heart**_

 _ **You can't shake me**_

 _ **When I am with you**_

 _ **there's no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **We set out n a mission to find our inner peace**_

 _ **Make it everlasting**_

 _ **So nothing's incomplete**_

 _ **It's easy being with you scared simplicity**_

 _ **As long as we're together**_

 _ **With every step you take**_

 _ **Kyoto to the bay**_

 _ **Strolling so casually**_

 _ **We're different and the same**_

 _ **Get you another name**_

 _ **Switch up the battery**_

 _ **Switch up the batteryy**_

 _ **(ya)**_

 _ **If you came me a chance**_

 _ **W would take it**_

 _ **It's a shot in a dark**_

 _ **But I'll make it**_

 _ **Know with all of your heart**_

 _ **You can't shake me**_

 _ **When I am with you**_

 _ **There's no place I'D rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No pplace I'd rather be**_

 _ **When I am with you there's**_

 _ **NO place I'd rather be**_

 _ **(Ya weeeeeeee)**_

 _ **(Ohhh)**_

 _ **(we we we we we we we**_

 _ **we we we we we)**_

 _ **(ya e ya e ya e ya...)**_

 _ **If you gave me a chance**_

 _ **I would take it**_

 _ **It's a shot in the dark**_

 _ **But I'll make it**_

 _ **Know with all of your heart**_

 _ **You can't shake me**_

 _ **When I a with you**_

 _ **there's no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **no no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **When I am with you**_

 _ **There's no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **No place I'd rather be**_

 _ **No no no no no**_

 _ **N place I'd rather be**_

 _ **When I am will you**_

 _ **There's no place I'd rather**_

Everybody's pov

All the Fairy tail members though about there past and though they really don't want to be any where else

Violet's pov

My team head for the second day of GMG when we reached our Balcony Min with her team came out of now where jumped in front of me and yelled BOO I screamed and grabbed Rufus arm in surprised which has gotten the whole stadium looking at us laughing at are silliness me and Rufus blushed I let go of his arm "Umm lets just get to the GmG" I said then Min said "Vi do you like Rufus" I froze "Say what now" Min rolled her eyes at me and said "do you like Rufus or someone else" "where did that come from and I don't" I said while blushing "Just start GmG' I said "alright lets begin the first match is a special request from a mysterious person its Violet vs. all the guilds including the masters a toughy do you accept Violet kabo" Mato said "EHHHHH" all the guilds said "Interesting I accept but will I fight my guild aswell" I said everyone guild and master came to the field

"Lets get started kabo" Mato said and with that I yelled "Celestial dragon roar" that had hit all the Twilight Orge members before anyone could attack

then Uncle Jiemma send a blast, Master turned into a giant and was about to punch me, Master Bob used nothing (AN his magic is useless for fighting), Master GoldMine used rock blast (it showed no magic so a he has that magic thingy now), Master Floura (Master of Mermaid Heel) send a razer rose thorns and the others mage used the most power attack. "How is Violet going to dodge those power attacks" Chapti said "She is the top of the ten grand saints she'll make it" Yajima said then I neeled sown placed my hands on the ground on each side of me the said "Gaia give me strength of the earth" then A rock wall came up and blocked all the attacks "That wall is a made of rocks from the god Hephaustes it impossiable to break" I said Kagura came behind me with a sword "re quip shadows of Olympus" I said then a black armor covered my body with a black sword with shadows circled the blade the started to spra with Kagura then Laxus appeared then yelled "Light dragon roar" I dodged it accidently hit Kagura and Erza

'Sorry" Laxus said "Open gate of the three headed dog,Open gate of the goddess of the hunt and moon, Open gate of god of the sun, Open gate of the water god: Cerberus, Artemeis, Apollo, and Posiedon" I said then all of them appeared attack all of guilds members

After 10 minutes (AN the spirits went back)

Only Lyon, Rogue, Rufus were left because there were fast enough to dodge my attacks then I got an idea "Hey boys I figured a little something like I know the two others who like me" I said "WHO ARE THE TWO" Mira yelled "wait you know who.." Rogue and Rufus said "yeah its you two I figured it out yesterday especially you Rogue during the talk" I said while blushing "EEHHHHHHH" everyone said other than Mira, the 3 in the arena, Minerva and Jiemma "Well now that was a distraction re quip goddess huntress" I said I re quip into a long white chiton (AN a greek dress) with a golden bow and arrow the 3 just looked at me stunned til I said "Heavens wrath" then a white chariot came from heaven and crashed into the 3 "THE WINNER IS VIOLET THE GODDESS OF MAGIC" Chapti Cheers were heard around the arena "I not surprised" Yajima said "Amazing" Jenny said (AN Jenny is one of the announcer tosay forget to mention) then I said " I could of beat them all with one spell" I said while healing all the guilds when they awoke they heard and yelled "WHAT" "yeah bro remember Fairy eye" I said "Oh yeah I forget" Tyler said which earned a smack in the head by moi "anyway the next event is Magic limit (AN the thing they had to use after pandermoina) you attack it with a spell testing your magic power kabo" Mato said then everybody returned to there balcony to say which is going my team wanted me to go again to see the fairy eye spell "Do I have to go again' I whined "what low on power" my brother teased me "hell no I'll do it" I said my team cheered "you tricked me didn't you" I said to Tyler "yup" Tyler said earning him a push to Cana they fell into each other in a sexual position then I walked to the arena again I might "okay so Lamia Scale is Lyon, mermaid heel is Kagura, QC is Bacchus (AN its Quaton Cerberous is you haven't guess), Fairy tail B is Mirajane, Fairy tail is Violet again she isn't tired wow kabo, Sabertooth is Minerva, Twilight Orge is Dean (AN he is a ice dragon slayer, and Blue Pegasus is Ren now pick a stick do see the orde kabo" Mato said

Lyon got 2 stick

Kagura got the 4 stick

Bacchus got the 7 stick

Mira got the 1 stick

Me got the 8 stick

Minerva got 6 stick

Dean got the 3 stick

Ren got the 5 stick

"Okay so Mira is first to go up kabo" Mato said "Oh I'm going first alright Takeover: Satan Soul EVil CANON OF CHAOS" Mira said but yelled last 4 words earning 6789 "OWAH GO MIRA" Natsu yelled for his team mate "alright its my turn" Lyon said blushing because I was staring at him "yes kabo" Mato said "Ice make: rage of the Demons" Lyon said then ice beam came hitting the machine earning 5890 "ok Mra is first with Lyon second kabo" Mato said then the Dean guy wwalked up saying "Secret Ice dragon slaying arts: Icy doom of demons" earning a 6768 "now Twilight Orge is 2 now with Lamia Scale 3 kabo" Mato said Kagura walked up with her sword (AN Kagura has another magic in this story) "Fire dance attack" Kagura said (An yes she has fire magic) fire danced around the lacrima then attack earning 5888 also earning them 4 place then Ren walked up winking a Sherry causing his fan girls go crazy "Air blast" Ren said earning them 6 place with a heavy heart of 4560 Minerva came up smiling at me then said "Territory" explousins hitting the lacrima 10 times giving Sabertooth first place with 6800 then bacchus came drinking then said "Drunk Falcon palm" earning them 3 place with 6200

"Now Violet is next but Sabertooth is first, Fairy tail B is second, Twilight Orge is third, QC is Fourth, Lamia Scale is Fifth, Mermaid Heel is six, Blue Pegesus is in Seventh kabo" Mato said I smirked and walked forward with over my hand over my eye realizing the seal then then magic circle appeared on my eye everybody looked at me in awe " ** _The sight to keep Fairies forward into the light of the good shining over the darkness and the evil shine the beautiful Sun of Helios Chariot the light on the planets to the darkness of the eclipse the light of the over world to the evil pits tartarus the Fairies shine over all evil though the eye of all shine the marks of fairy tail *all fairy tail marks shine even Gildarts whole looks surprised then remembers Violet and happy she is alive and everybody looks at the people at fairy tai and there marks shiny till Violet talks more* Mavis protect those of fairies *Violet starts to float* now the brightess stars give me the power to defeat the evil inside all of us and shine through the fangs of the darkness FAIRY EYE" *Everybody fairy tail marks shadow gotten to a circle in front the lacrima and attacked even Gildarts he knew this spell*_** it destroyed the larcrima but gotten to 100,000 before then I put my hand over my left eye to put the seak back on cheers erupted in the crowd then the fairy tail emblems went back to the members I yelled "THIS IS FAIRY TAIL" then went to my team's balcony the Lucy ran over saying how cool that spell is then Mato announced 1 is fairy tail A, 2 is Sabertooth.3 is fairy tail b, 4 is twilight Orge, QC is 5 , 6 is Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel is 7 and Blue Pegasus is last this is the end of the GmG day kabo"

The scores

Fairy Tail A is 35 points

Fairy tail B is 26

Sabertooth is 8

Twillight Orge is 4

Lamia Scale is 2

Blue Pegassus is 0

Everybody's pov

Everybody went to there hotel because of the Guilds VS Violet match they were exhausted and had dinner took a shower a slept

* * *

 **Please vote I ask again and review**

 **Checkout TigerTyler7**

 **Sorry for the short after GmG ~Violetfairy12**


	5. AN

**Please read important**

 **Hey guys first AN ever huh anyway this is about all my stories the first is The twins of elements only 3 people voted on my poll one was ask personally to Tiger also zero people ask to be OCS in any of my stories only a guest for ToD**

 **Rufus:1**

 **Lyon:2**

 **Rogue:0**

 **All with different endings:0**

 **Secret somebody:0**

 **I feel depressed and sad with my stories a lot of people are wayyyyy better than me at this not a lot of things are good in my life I have little sweet moments with my parents and my brother but the rest is hell, anoyying and makes me want to curse a lot and sorta a couple months ago I felt really depressed and like no one would car if I died well at least my family *sighs***

 **anyway the second story is the boyfriend survey don't lose hope on it I willl update it when I get back it Dayton also**

 **Nalu:1**

 **lalu:1**

 **rolu:1**

 **the rest 0**

 **the third story is The switch yeah im sorry that i didn't get to the story but as I told you i need 2 to 3 OCS I already got 1 Kasumi but I need more OCS again if u like to become an OC in any story I write please tell me by PMing me k anyway**

 **the fourth story is Love potion of poison keys even if it said complete I will update it on random one shots I think of**

 **the fifth story is Scandel yeah that's a complete story so I won't update it -_-**

 **the sixth story is Violet is back I won't update that story anymore because I lost the spark to write it**

 **Anyway arigoto for reading it all~Violetfairy12**


	6. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
